Documents often conform to a template, such as a design. The layout of any particular design is often subjectively resolved by a designer. Moreover, many designs lack objective and quantitative measures which would reliably permit one design to be evaluated against a different design. Consequently, design evaluations as to whether one design is better than another design are manually intensive exercises which include excessive individual subjectivity.
Furthermore, because designs lack objective and quantitative measures, there is a lack of understanding as to how much effort would be expended in moving from an existing design to a proposed design. Thus, reusing existing designs to create derivative designs is also problematic. Additionally, in order to optimize a design, small changes within that design should be quantitatively evaluated for determining which design parameters should be changed and by how much. Therefore, a quantitative and non subjective system for evaluating designs would be beneficial.